Your body is on fire, honey
by Vitoria Fragoso
Summary: Eles estão trabalhando juntos há 3 anos, e aqui começa o romance HuLi que muitos acreditamos. Tudo pode acontecer.
1. Someone Like You

Já era tarde, Lisa estava cansada, parecia que nunca tinha trabalhado tanto. Louca para chegar em casa, as ruas movimentadas, porém, nenhum táxi a via. Ela já não sabia qual era maior, o ser cansaço ou a sua raiva. Cruzou os braços furiosa, passou a mão ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, até que um carro preto surge á sua frente, o vidro de trás se abre lentamente e então aqueles olhos azuis de Hugh surgem. Ele a vendo furiosa, estampou um sorriso largo.

- Parece que está um pouco cansada. Será que eu poderia te dar uma carona? - Disse ele, olhando-a.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu vou pegar um táxi. - Respondeu Lisa.

- Ah, claro. Talvez você prefira ir a pé, porque só vai conseguir chegar em casa amanhã se ficar esperando por um táxi. -

Ela com um sorriso doce, foi em direção ao carro, entrou sem dizer nem se quer uma palavra. Hugh estava com um olhar meio distante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Lisa, se virando para ele.

- Não, está tudo ótimo. - Respondeu Hugh confiante.

- Ok. – Lisa deu um sorriso cansado, desviando o olhar para as luzes da cidade.

- Dia produtivo? – Perguntou Hugh, querendo puxar assunto.

- Muito! Nunca trabalhei tanto. – Respondeu Lisa, com um sorriso divertido.

Logo em seguida, o motorista parou o carro em frente a casa de Lisa.

- Obrigada pela carona. Nós nos vemos amanhã! – Exclamou ela.

- Eu estarei por aí, caso queira uma carona. – Disse ele risonho.

- Isso seria ótimo. – Lisa deu um ultimo sorriso, enquanto acabaram de se despedir. Ela saiu do carro, fechou a porta e seguiu em direção a entrada de sua casa procurando a chave dentro da bolsa. Em seguida entrou na casa, tirando o casaco enquanto subia as escadas até seu quarto, abriu as portas do closet, guardando os sapatos. Foi até o banheiro, ligou a torneira, observando a água cair dentro da banheira, viu se a temperatura estava boa, enquanto isso foi até a cozinha, pegou uma taça e a serviu com um pouco de vinho. Voltou ao banheiro, com a taça em mãos, tirando a sua roupa, entrou na banheira, tomou um gole do vinho, escorou a cabeça na banheira e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Terminou seu banho, colocou um roupão, acabou de tomar o vinho, foi procurar oque vestir, encontrou um robe de seda cor salmão, colocou o mesmo. Se deitou na cama, pegou uma revista, folheando algumas páginas até que pegou no sono.

*_**No outro dia.**_

Ouviu o despertador, abriu os olhos lentamente, se levantou, foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido para não se atrasar, se vestiu, foi até a entrada, pegou o casaco e sua bolsa, passou em uma cafeteria ali perto, comprou um café e pegou um táxi.

Tinha gravado muitas cenas com o Hugh aquele dia, eles até se divertiram bastante. RSL a convidou para almoçar. Eles estavam sentados conversando quando Hugh chegou.

- Se importam se eu me sentar aqui com vocês? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro que não, sente-se. – Respondeu RSL.

- Fique á vontade. – Respondeu Lisa, com aquele seu sorriso largo.

- Hoje mais tarde darão uma festa para mim, só para os mais íntimos, eu conto com vocês lá. – Contou Robert.

- A festa que no caso é o seu aniversario. – Exclamou Lisa.

- Eu já me senti mais animado com isso. – Falou RSL.

- Ah, ficar velho faz parte da vida, cara. Ainda bem que eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso ainda. – Disse Hugh em um tom engraçado.

- Oque é isso, você está ótimo Robert. Não dê ouvidos á ele, ele está com inveja. – Lisa disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu espero vocês lá! Não vão me deixar passar por isso sozinho. –

- Estaremos lá. – Disseram Hugh e Lisa em uníssono.

*_**Mais tarde.**_

Lisa estava indo embora quando foi surpreendida por Hugh.

- Hey, espere. – Falou Hugh.

- Oi, oque está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu estava pensando se, talvez, você fosse querer uma carona hoje a noite, é caminho e...

- Claro, eu adoraria. Te espero ás 8:00pm –

*_**8:00pm**_

Já estava na hora de Hugh chegar, Lisa estava vestindo um tubinho preto com um belo decote e saltos combinando, tinha alisado o cabelo. Ouviu o interfone tocar, foi até a porta, viu que se tratava de Hugh, em seguida abriu a porta.

- Uau. – Foi tudo oque ele conseguiu dizer.

- Estarei pronta em um minuto. Entre. – Disse Lisa com um sorriso enquanto subia até seu quarto.

Hugh encostou a porta, caminhando até a sala, olhando alguns porta-retratos, se sentou na poltrona enquanto a esperava.

Lisa estava com o presente de RSL em mãos, tinha colocado um brinco de perolas e passado um batom vermelho, jogou o cabelo pra trás, mas a franja estava caindo no olhos, o que deixou Hugh encantado quando a viu vindo em sua direção. Ele se levantou.

- Você está linda, Lisa! – Exclamou Hugh, completamente encantado.

- Você está encantador. – Retribuindo o elogio.

Ele foi em direção o carro, ela acabou de fechar a porta e foi logo em seguida. Hugh abriu a porta para ela e assim que ela que ela sorriu, ambos entraram no carro.

Já tinham chegado na festa, eles se sentaram em uma mesa junto com RSL e conheceram parte da família dele, eles eram legais e gentis, e Hugh parecia á vontade ao lado deles, sempre risonho, oque despertou na Lisa algo que nem ela mesma sabia oque era. Vê-lo daquele modo, sorridente, e ela não tirou os olhos dele nem por um segundo, quando de repente viu que ele a olhou e sorriu. Oque aquilo poderia significar? Oque era aquilo que estava sentindo? Hugh não conseguia parar de olha-la também, ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

A noite estava sendo ótima, Lisa estava adorando, e Hugh ainda encantado com toda aquela beleza de Lisa. Depois de alguns flertes e drinks, vendo-a cansada, a chamou para ir embora.


	2. What now?

_***Mais tarde**_

Assim que o motorista parou o carro na frente da casa de Lisa, Hugh saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para ela. Ela sorriu agradecendo, saiu do carro e foi caminhando junto com ele até a entrada da casa.

- Então... – Disse Hugh, sorrindo.

- Então... – Lisa falou retribuindo o sorriso divertido.

- Obrigada por ter ido. Foi ótimo. –

- Sim, essa noite foi simplesmente adorável. –

- Foi sim. Bem, eu tenho que ir antes que fique mais tarde. –

- Tudo bem... –

Hugh a puxou pela cintura e deu um beijo no rosto, próximo ao lábio de Lisa. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo. Ela sorriu e em seguida ele a soltou, olhando em seus olhos, ela encarou os lábios de Hugh, e ele ficou meio sem jeito.

- Nós nos vemos amanhã. – Ele disse.

- Amanhã é sábado, Hugh. – Respondeu Lisa com um sorriso divertido.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não nos veremos. –

- Está dizendo que quer me ver amanhã? –

- Eu disse isso? –

- Boa noite, Hugh. – Lisa sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Hugh.

- Boa noite, Lisa! – Exclamou Hugh, retribuindo o beijo no rosto de Lisa.

- Eu, é, eu não sei porque eu fiz isso de nov...

- Está tudo bem. – Lisa deu uma gargalhada.

Hugh não podendo se conter, a puxou para mais perto, e deu inicio a um beijo. Ele deslizou as mãos por suas coxas, fazendo com que ela se entregasse totalmente ao beijo e, por um momento, fantasiar do que aquelas mãos eram capazes, deu um sorriso malicioso entre o beijo, mas logo se deu conta do que estavam fazendo, e encerrou o mesmo. Ela desviou o olhar para que não pudesse encarar Hugh.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim, eu estou. Nós nos vemos. – Lisa entrou com pressa para dentro de casa.

_***No dia seguinte.**_

Lisa acordou mais tarde do que de costume, se levantou, acabou de se arrumar e foi até a cozinha, preparou algo para comer e se deitou no sofá. Olhou no relógio, era 10:15am. Ligou a TV, procurando alguma coisa para assistir, ouviu o telefone tocar, esticou a cabeça para ver quem era, viu se tratar de Hugh, deixou o telefone tocar. Oque ele queria? Seja oque for hoje não era um bom dia, ainda mais depois daquele beijo, que a proposito, ela gostou. Aqueles lábios, o toque na sua pele, aquelas mãos, aquele homem! Ah, só de pensar já a deixava excitada. Mas ela não podia pensar, aquilo não era certo, ele era casado. Mas porque perder tempo com isso? Ele não deve nem se quer ter pensado no que tinha acontecido. Ouviu o telefone tocar de novo, fingiu não se importar. Já haviam 4 chamadas perdidas. Ela não iria atender.


	3. What happened?

Já haviam se passado 6 dias, Lisa agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, tentando bloquear os seus sentimentos, toda vez que via Hugh é como se tentasse fugir, ele não estava aguentando mais, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha que falar com o seu poço de incertezas.

_***Sala de RSL, mais tarde.**_

- Precisamos conversar. - Disse Hugh.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo, vou gravar agora, diga logo. - Falou RSL enquanto organizava uns papeis.

- Aconteceu uma coisa. Lisa não fala mais comigo. - Contou Hugh, se sentando.

- Talvez ela tenha apenas se cansado de você. - Retrucou RSL em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu estou falando sério. -

- O que você fez de errado? -

- Porquê acha que eu fiz algo errado? -

RSL o encarou.

- Ta legal, nós, bem, depois de tê-la deixado em casa, eu a beijei. - Falou Hugh.

- Você a beijou? -

- Não, ela também meu beijou, nós nos beijamos! - Exclamou Hugh.

RSL se sentou perto de Hugh, colocou a mão na testa, pensativo.

- Você acha que eu devo falar com ela? – Perguntou Hugh.

- É claro que deve, talvez ela esteja esperando você fazer algo! –

- Mas oque eu devo fazer? –

- Eu não sei, Hugh. Dê flores, ela é mulher, gosta de mimos. –

- Mas ela não me deixa falar com ela, ela nunca me da tempo para isso, está sempre correndo, parece que está fugindo, me ignora quando tento falar com ela. Foram 17 ligações no fim de semana, ela não atendeu a nenhuma. –

- Ah, Hugh. Deixe de medo e vá falar com ela! – Falou RSL, se levantando.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, irei gravar algumas cenas, aproveite, ela está livre. – Continuou RLS.

_***Mais tarde.**_

Hugh tinha ido procurar por Lisa, não a encontrou. Estava quase desistindo quando deu de cara no corredor com ela.

- Hey! – Disse Hugh.

- Olá! – Respondeu Lisa, estampando um sorriso.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. –

- Tudo bem. Mas agora eu vou ter que ir gravar, se você não se importar de ser mais tarde. –

- Estarei na sua casa, as 9pm.

- Espero você. –

Em seguida Lisa foi gravar, e Hugh assistindo a tudo, apenas olhava no relógio.

_***8:58pm**_

Lisa estava deitada no sofá, vendo a um filme aleatório, que nem ela mesma, sabia o nome. Tinha pedido comida chinesa, o que agora já havia se tornado um hábito bastante comum. Ouviu o interfone tocar, foi até a porta, já sabia quem era. Abriu e logo deu um sorriso largo ao ver Hugh, ele estava totalmente elegante, com um belo sorriso e segurava algo nas suas mãos, que estavam escondidas até então.

- Eu trouxe rosas brancas, elas me lembram você. – Disse Hugh, enquanto a surpreendia com rosas.

- Ah, é mesmo? Obrigada. Entre. – Ela pegou, sorrindo.

Hugh entrou na casa, observando tudo.

- Eu vou coloca-las na água, volto logo. –

Hugh se sentou no sofá, assistindo o filme que estava passando na TV, observa que Lisa está se aproximando, ela estava vestida com um vestido de rendas branco, com um decote, bem básico, porém, ela estava incrível, com aqueles cachos caídos no rosto que Hugh tanto adorava.

- Oque quer conversar? – Lisa perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Hugh.

- Você não atende as minhas ligações. –

- Eu estava ocupada, ou não as vi. –

- Lisa, foi por causa do beijo? –

- Hugh, aquilo foi um beijo, essas coisas acontecem. –

- Não foi um beijo qualquer, e você sabe disso. – Hugh estava ficando exaltado.

- Hugh, esqueça isso. – Respondeu Lisa, calmamente.

- Eu não vou esquecer, eu não quero. –

- Porquê não? –

- Aquilo significou alguma coisa pra mim. Pra você não? –

- Hugh, por favor... –

- Você não quer mais? – Falou Hugh, se aproximando de Lisa, tirando os cachos de seus olhos, olhando seus lábios. -

Logo os seus olhos se encontraram, Lisa ficou com a respiração ofegante, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, aproximando seus rostos, ela sabia esconder muito bem os seus sentimentos, mas oque era aquilo que estava sentindo? Era só desejo?

- Eu sei que você quer isso, Lisa. – Ele sussurrou com uma voz meio rouca e baixa. –

- É melhor você ir embora! – Exclamou Lisa, afastando-se dele.

- Você tem um poder sobre mim, Lisa, você desperta sentimentos em mim, que eu não sei oque são. – Hugh a olhava com um olhar de desejo.

Lisa apenas o olhava, tentando segurar a vontade de grudar os seus lábios no dele, ela precisava esconder, afinal, nem ela mesma sabia oque estava sentindo, oque estava acontecendo. O desejo de se entregar para ele era enorme, e ela não sabia até quando iria conseguir resistir.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, acariciou o seu rosto, ela estava com medo, medo de se entregar, medo de se ferir, será que era mesmo oque queriam?

- Olha oque você faz comigo, vir até aqui, dizer essas coisas. Como você consegue? – Hugh disse, voltando a se aproximar dela, sentiu o seu cheiro, gostou daquilo, olhando em seus olhos.


	4. Your body is on fire, honey

- Eu acho melhor você ir agora, Hugh. – Disse Lisa, com um meio sorriso. – - Se você quer isso... – Ele foi guiado por Lisa até a porta. Hugh, não conseguindo resistir, beijou seu pescoço, em seguida mordeu seus lábios dando inicio a um beijo, ele a encostou na parede ao lado da porta, estavam se beijando ferozmente. Ele passou as mãos por dentro da blusa dela enquanto ela entrelaçava as mãos envolta de seu pescoço, totalmente entregue ao momento. Hugh mordeu seu queixo e em seguida beijou seu pescoço, passou as mãos pelas coxas de Lisa, ele desceu um pouco mais, sugando o seu mamilo direito fazendo com que Lisa soltasse um gemido meio rouco, Lisa desceu as mãos abrindo o zíper da cueca dele, enfiando a mão dentro e o massageou, ele soltou um gemido cheio de prazer, prensou-a na parede e em seguida voltou a beija-la, deslizando suas mãos por seus cabelos, a sua outra mão descia pela virilha dela, Hugh estava morrendo de tesão, ele precisava saber como era estar dentro dela, os mamilos dela ficaram duros e pontudos, Lisa estava com a respiração ofegante, transbordando de desejo, ela estava molhada, pronta para ele, era oque ambos queriam, ele pegou-a no colo. Levou-a em direção ao quarto, abriu e logo fechou a mesma com a ponta dos pés. Ele deitou-a na cama com uma suavidade incrível. Em seguida ela se sentou, puxando-o para mais perto. Ela entrelaçou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, ele deu um sorriso espontâneo e beijou-lhe o ombro. Ela chegou um pouco mais pra trás, tirou o seu vestido e em seguida atirou-o no chão, ele deitou-a e logo em seguida se juntou a ela, passou a ponta de seus dedos na barriga dela, ela se arrepiou com aquele toque, ela ia ficar por cima dele quando ele disse com uma voz rouca e baixa:

— Não se preocupe comigo, agora só você que importa! — Ele deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Ele puxou sua calcinha, penetrando um dedo dentro de seu sexo. Ele fazia alguns movimentos dentro de Lisa, com a outra mão ele tirou o resto de sua roupa, ele penetrava seu dedo o mais fundo que podia, para dar mais e mais prazer a ela, ele colocou mais um dedo, olhou para ela, observou a sua reação, ela estava trasbordando de desejo, ela soltava alguns gemidos roucos, contorcendo os quadris, ela sentia alguns espasmos, o seu corpo estava em chamas, mas os seus olhos gritavam por mais.

— Hugh! — Disse Lisa, com a respiração ofegante.

Ele estava pronto, retirou os dedos de dentro dela, observando-a gozar, em seguida puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar, ele penetrou o seu membro, envolvendo-a nos braços, ela estava movimentando seus quadris em cima dele, ele sugou um de seus mamilos e deu uma mordida de leve, estavam duros e ela soltou um gemido alto e rouco, ele jogou a sua cabeça para trás, apenas sentindo o momento e sentindo como era estar dentro dela. Por um momento os seus olhos se encontraram, estavam ofegantes, não disseram uma palavra, mas aquilo bastava, ele tirou um cacho que estava caído no olho dela, a abraçou, continuou os movimentos e disse:

— Ei, vamos aproveitar o momento. — Ele queria que aquilo durasse para sempre:

Ela gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido, logo ele foi o mais fundo dela, ela não sabia que podia suportar tanta dor, uma dor de prazer, uma dor que ela queria mais e mais. Hugh sentiu alguns espasmos e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

— É melhor estar preparada, Lisa. É a minha vez. Eu vou gozar em você! — Disse Hugh, com uma voz calma e sedutora. Ela encostou os seus mamilos no peito dele, sentindo-o gozar dentro dela.

— Goze mais Hugh! Eu quero mais! — E não precisava pedir mais, ele gozava dentro dela com toda vontade.

Aquilo continuou pouco mais de uma hora, eles adormeceram com Hugh dentro dela. Ela estava deitada sobre seu peito, observando-o dormir quando de repente ele acordou.

— Ei, você! — Disse ele sorrindo com uma voz sonolenta e calma. Ele estava com as mãos nas costas dela, acariciando-a. Eles estavam se olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— O que faz ainda acordada ás 3:00 am? —

— Eu estava... Pensando. — Ela deu um meio sorriso e continuou — E depois, Hugh? O que vai acontecer?

—Você está me perguntando se esse é o nosso final feliz? — Perguntou Hugh com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Cale a boca, Hugh! Estou dizendo como vai ser daqui em diante... —

— Eu não sei, minha querida. — Lisa se levantou para ir ao banheiro, e quando voltou, Hugh pôde ver seu corpo nu na penumbra do quarto, pôde ver as curvas dela, o que ele realmente adorou!

Ela se deitou na cama, ele se ajeitou para ficar cara a cara com ela.

— Eu não consigo dormir! — Contou Lisa.

— Qual o problema? —

— Eu quero mais, preciso sentir você dentro de mim mais uma vez! — Ela disse com um sorriso largo.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo, a puxou para mais perto, beijou seu pescoço, brincou com os seus cachos, ela sorriu e seus olhos se encontraram, ambos deram um sorriso bobo e continuaram por mais algum tempo. Ele se deliciava com ela.

**No outro dia.**

Lisa acordou, abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos azuis de Hugh a observando.

— Há quanto tempo está acordado? — Ela disse com a voz um pouco rouca, deu um sorriso calmo e sonolento.

— Eu não sei, uns 15 minutos. Você estava dormindo tão bem. — Hugh estava acariciando as costas nuas de Lisa, trouxe-a para mais perto e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Bem, eu não me importaria de ficar assim com você todas as manhãs. —

— Isso seria realmente ótimo. — Contou Hugh, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Hugh se levantou, pegou um roupão que encontrou no armário e foi saindo do quarto.

— Aonde você vai? — Perguntou Lisa, deitada na cama, enrolada nos lençóis.

Hugh virou pra trás, olhou Lisa e sorriu.

Lisa ficou mais um tempo deitada na cama mas começou a escutar uma música, vinda da sala, imediatamente se levantou, ajeitou o cabelo, colocou um roupão e foi atrás de Hugh. Ele estava sentado, tocando o piano dela, tinha coisa mais sexy? Ela adorou aquela cena, deu um sorriso e se sentou ao lado dele, virou-se e ficou virada para ele.

— Olha quem finalmente saiu da cama. — Hugh disse, ainda tocando o piano.

Ela apenas sorriu e beijou a testa dele e em seguida deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele parou de tocar e olhou para ela.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Hugh.

— Eu estou ótima! — Ela respondeu com um sorriso maravilhoso e espontâneo.

— Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos. — Ele se levantou, indo em direção á cozinha.

— Eu vou ajudar você. —

— Consigo encontrar tudo sozinho, fique aí descansando. —

Ela sorriu e se deitou no sofá enquanto folheava uma revista.


	5. I'm in love?

Depois de algum tempo Lisa estava entediada, foi atrás de Hugh, ficou parada olhando pelo batente da porta, estava viajando nas costas de Hugh, observando cada movimento dele. Em seguida decidiu ir até ele, chegou por trás, abraçando sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço. Hugh se virou para ela, olhando aqueles olhos, aquela pele, aqueles cachos negros caindo em seu rosto, aquele sorriso encantador que só ela tinha, ele estava maravilhado com a cena. Eles não tinham ideia do que era aquilo que estavam sentindo, mas era algo bom, lhes fazia bem.

- Lisa! - Ele estampou um sorriso. - Hugh! – Ela deu um sorriso bobo, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Você está linda. – Ele contou encantado com a cena, ela estava tão sexy

. - Ah, obrigada. Eu fiz sexo ontem com um cara. – Ela contou em tom de brincadeira.

- Verdade? Ele era bonito assim como eu? – Falou Hugh, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ele era simplesmente FANTASTICO! – Ela respondeu, mordendo os lábios.

- Ontem eu também fiz sexo. Ele era tão sexy, ah meu Deus! – Exclamou ele, com uma gargalhada.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, pressionando-a contra o balcão, ela deu um pulo se sentando em cima do mesmo, ele pegou em sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, ela entrelaçou seus braços em volta da nuca de Hugh. Ele estava brincando com a sua calcinha.

- Ela era tão incrível que eu poderia transar com ela o tempo todo. – Ele continuou falando, quando finalmente penetrou um dedo dentro dela.

- Tão incrível quanto eu? – Ela respondeu com um gemido baixo assim que sentiu o dedo de Hugh.

- Talvez! – Ele disse em tom provocativo.

- Você é um idiota, Hugh. – Ela retrucou, desceu do balcão, enfiou a mão dentro de sua cueca, massageando o seu membro, ela encostou o seu lábio no de Hugh e logo em seguida ele gemeu, estava duro de tanto tesão.

Lisa se ajoelhou e logo abocanhou o pênis de Hugh, ele estava deliciado com o momento, ele estava em êxtase. Hugh segurou o cabelo de Lisa, fazendo movimento de vai e vem enfiando tudo na boca dela, ela chupava tão bem, ela era tão boa, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, estava transbordando de desejo.

- Você me deixa louco, Lisa. Nunca desejei alguém dessa forma! – Exclamou Hugh ofegante. Depois de um tempo, antes que ele pudesse gozar, ela parou e se levantou, ficando frente a frente com ele.

- Você é, sem dúvidas, incrível! – Exclamou Hugh, puxando-a pelo queixo e beijando-a, era um beijo intenso, com lambidas suaves para que pudessem sentir o gosto um do outro. Ele a pegou pela cintura e jogou-a na bancada, fez força para senta-la em seu colo.

- Nós vamos transar em todos os cantos dessa casa? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- É o que eu pretendo. E em vários outros lugares, todos os cantos possíveis, minha querida! – Ele disse enquanto acariciava o rosto de Lisa e mordia seu queixo.

- Minha querida? Foi o que eu ouvi? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

- Sim! Algum problema? – Ele respondeu.

- Nenhum! – Sem que ele pudesse dizer nada, ela iniciava um beijo, que envolvia tudo aquilo que estavam sentindo.

Ele puxou a sua calcinha, penetrando imediatamente o seu membro, ele a viu soltar um gemido, sugou o mamilo dela, fazendo movimento de vai e vem. Ela estava cheia de desejo, mexendo o quadril, rebolando em cima dele, sentindo-o dentro dela, querendo cada vez mais e mais, fazendo com que ele penetrasse cada vez mais fundo.

- Vai, Hugh! Mais rápido. Me faça gozar, ah, assim, vai. – Lisa sussurrava, cheia de desejo.

- Eu quero te ver gozar, Lisa, eu quero voc pra mim! – Ele falou mordendo levemente um de seus mamilos.

- Oh, Hugh! – Lisa puxava os cabelos de Hugh, jogou a cabeça pra trás, sentindo alguns espasmos, sem parar os movimentos sobre seu pênis, ela o sentia cada vez mais fundo.

Hugh chegou ao ponto mais profundo de Lisa, puxando-a pela nuca, encostaram suas testas, ambos estavam sentindo alguns espasmos, aquele momento estava sendo especial, ela podia sentir a respiração de Hugh ofegante, eles gozaram juntos um sentindo o calor do outro. Hugh parou os movimentos e logo retirou o seu membro quente e úmido de dentro de Lisa, em seguida eles caíram na bancada, Lisa se deitou sobre o peito de Hugh, entrelaçaram as suas pernas, ela passava as pontas dos dedos na perna de Hugh, ele brincava com a sua mão e acariciava as suas costas nuas.

- Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci, Lisa. – Contou Hugh, se virando para olhar nos olhos de Lisa.

- E você tinha dúvidas? – Ela deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu poderia transar com você por uma vida inteira. Eu não me canso de vê-la gozar. – Hugh observava o corpo nu de Lisa, seus mamilos duros, ah, aquilo o excitava.

Ele viu que havia um celular ao lado, ele logo o pegou.

- Dê um sorriso. – Ele a abraçou, tampando seu corpo. Tirou uma foto dos dois, foi algo tão espontâneo, um olhando para o outro com um sorriso tão apaixonado, em seguida tirou outra com um beijo intenso.

- Isso é pra que você nunca se esqueça de mim! - Ele deu um beijo rápido nela.

- Nós ainda não tomamos café. – Lisa se levantou, totalmente nua, procurando duas xícaras, em seguida as serviu com café, levando uma delas para Hugh. Lisa vinha rebolando até ele, quase que de proposito para provoca-lo, o movimento que os seus quadris faziam, a sua pele radiante, aqueles cachos negros, ela era encantadora. Aquela cena era tão sexy e estava provocando sentimentos novos em Hugh, mas afinal, aquilo era algo bom ou ruim?

Lisa se sentou ao lado de Hugh, que a abraçou por trás, os dois corpos nus, um sentindo o calor do outro.


End file.
